Legacy
Legacy is the seventh episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the seventh episode overall. Synopsis Trouble follows when Kai and Uncle Six hit the road to hunt down the Earth Wu, who happens to be conducting a search of his own. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD A woman name Jill wakes up in a cave to see an old man name James Baxter watching her (it is implied he kidnapped her). When Jill's boyfriend Danny knocks on James Baxter's door (having followed Jill's footprints), James Baxter repeatedly tells Danny that Jill is not here. Danny noted that James Baxter somehow knows who Jill is, even though Danny never told James her name. James Baxter smiles and lets Danny in. Kai is researching the whereabouts of the Earth Wu Warlord in his apartment, and finds articles of hikers disappearing near Hurricane Ridge Trail in Oregon. Uncle Six wakes up, and tells Kai that James Baxter is the name of the Earth Wu Warlord (McCullough gave Uncle Six the name in Codladh Sanh) and goes out to find him. While driving Uncle Six (shivering due to the loss of the Fire Wu Xing) notes that Kai must have a plan to kill James Baxter, as Uncle Six had defeated Kai. Kai counters that he wasn't trying to kill Uncle Six at the time. While on the road trip Uncle Six feels nauseous after ingesting the Gu. Uncle Six asks to drive Kai, but Kai refuses, still not trusting him. Uncle Six tells Kai that he made the hard choices so that Kai wouldn't do it, and tries explaining that the Wu-Xing corrupted him but Kai points out that the Wu-Xing didn't corrupt Uncle Six, rather Uncle Six used the Wu Xing to commit crimes. Uncle Six remembers in that 15 years ago after killing the rival gng member in front of Kai (in Misspent Youth) while digging he discovered the Fire Wu Xing buried in the ground. Corrupted, he used the Fire Wu Xing to kill the Triad leaders and Raymond Tang by using a fire snake. Uncle Six tells Kai to stop and vomits on the side of the road, unaware that Lu Xin Lee is following them. James enters the cave where jill is kept hostage (he uses his Earth Wu Xing powers to threaten her) and resumes asking her cryptic questions. Kai drops Uncle Six at a store where he can get clean clothes, and they both order food at a diner. A waitress makes racist remarks to Kai and Uncle six, with which Uncle Six retaliates that Asians have as much rights as Americans have in this country, and should not be disrespected. The waitress calls a bunch of customers to gang up on Kai and Uncle Six after their remarks, but Kai defeats multiple henchmen while Uncle Six barely beats one. The duo leave the diner, with Lu Xin following them. Jill asks James why is he keeping her here, and James explains that he is testing her to see if she's worthy of saving the Earth, but declares her unworthy. James tells Jill that she can leave as long as she can outrun him, but while running James use his powers to turn her to stone. She shatters to the ground right next to the destroyed statue of Danny and countless victims. Kai and Uncle Six choose a place where James can't find him, and while resting near a campfire Kai asks Uncle Six why did he save him when he was young. Uncle Six tells Kai that when he was young, he was sold to the Triads (because his father could not pay his gambling debt) and sent to San Francisco. Years later Uncle Six found Kai in a container shipped to San Francisco where he hears Kai saying "Yat Dien" (Indonesian for No father) near his father body. After burying Kai's father, a few weeks later Uncle Six found Kai sleeping on his father's grave. Uncle Six took Kai to the neighborhood center, but keeps on getting calls saying Kai keeps on running away. Uncle Six tells Kai he took him in due to their similar paths, and him empathizing what Kai is going through. Uncle Six says "ayah sayang kamu" (Indonesian for "father loves you"). Overwhelmed with emotion, Kai tells Uncle Six they should get some sleep. The next day Kai goes off without Uncle Six, while he is gone Lu Xin finds Uncle Six and holds him at gunpoint. Uncle Six accepts his fate, and tells Lu Xin he is sorry for scarring him. Right before Kai opens the door, a gun shot is heard. James Baxter opens the door and sees Kai, and closes it immediately. Kai goes through the house where he enters a cave. A bunch of boulders fall on top of Kai, and he shrugs them off with ease. Kai unsheathes his Mizuyaki Honyaki (the sword Uncle Six gave him in Fire Chicken) and confronts James Baxter. After a brief battle, James starts turning Kai to stone. Kai drops his sword in his opposite hand, and slashes James' throat, and chest. Before dying, James tell Kai to not let McCullough get the Wu Xing. Kai heads outside in the wood where he sees Lu Xin glaring at Uncle Six. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee Guest Starring *Kevin Durand as James Baxter Co-Starring *Markjan Winnick as Buddy *Sean Campbell as Carl *Gail Matthius as Waitress *Lillian Doucet-Roche as Jill *Jesse Irving as Danny *Douglas Elphick as Old Timer Trivia * When Uncle Six says "ayah sayang kamu", the dialogue was actually improvised, therefore Kai's reaction to Uncle Six's remark was Iko Uwais' genuine surprise. Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes